


Flowers In The Snow

by hyungwonho1252



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Depression, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kissing but that’s it don’t worry, M/M, a little anxiety, and nomin have taken over my heart, happy tho don’t worry, kinda sad, wrote this because I couldn’t sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonho1252/pseuds/hyungwonho1252
Summary: Jeno feels his annual winter depression coming, and  his cure seems to come in the form of a smiling boy with healing words and a warm heart.Or where Jeno meets Jaemin  in the midst of a harsh winter and everything changes...





	Flowers In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please let me know what you think of this I wrote it late at night and it’s my first time writing a fic like this... thank you for reading! (ALSO Jeno has a mini panic attack it’s not long but if that triggers you plz don’t read this my loves )

A chilling gust of wind blows into his room reminding Jeno that he had forgotten to close his bedroom window. He despised the cold and wished he could snaps his fingers and make it all go away.

The cold is a reminder of the feelings Jeno so deeply wishes to erase.  
The feelings that come every winter. The feeling of not quite emptiness, but half full and half empty, teetering back and forth like a child on a seesaw.

‘Ugh and it’s only November’ he thought.

He moved from the warmth of his bed and made his way to shut the window, making a loud thud as it closed. His stomach growled and he realized he hadn’t eaten anything since he got home from school, he knew he should eat something before bed but he was too tired and the thought of leaving his room was too much for him to handle.

He crawled back into bed and shut his light off, waiting for the soft spell of sleep to dust over his eyes and take away his overflowing thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** Beeep beeeep **

Jeno woke up to the sound of his alarm blasting annoying loud sounds and he wanted to throw it out his window and go back to sleep. But he knew if he didn’t get up soon he would be late for school.

After getting dressed and putting on his coat he headed out the door and started his daily walk to school.  
When he got there he was greeted by his friends, Donghyuck Mark and Jisung who all happened to have first period with him. He didn’t say a word just smiled slightly before taking his usual seat in the back of the classroom.

It’s not that Jeno didn’t appreciate his friends though , he truly did. But he is going through a tough time right now and they all have a mutual understanding of that, so his small smile is enough to keep them satisfied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When physics class ends Jeno realizes that he hadn’t absorbed a word the teacher said. Not because he wasn’t smart, he was, extremely, he didn’t even have to try to get good grades, but he zoned out thinking about how everyday is the same. How he has the same routine everyday and nothing feels exciting or fun. He feels stuck. And like Newton’s law, he feels his life is at rest, and will stay at rest forever.

Once the bell rings and he heads to his locker to get his materials for his next class, he noticed that the locker next to his that had always been unused was now occupied by a tall, brown haired boy Jeno had never seen before.

‘Maybe he’s new?..’ Jeno thought. And before he reached his own locker the brunette boy had already left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Jeno was walking home from school after studying late in the library it was late in the evening, almost completely dark now and it had started to snow, little snowflakes now dusted his long eyelashes and face,He shivered at the contact. Jeno looked up at the sky and held out his hand to catch the small creative designs coming from it, watching them melt immediately after from the warmth of his hand..  
The half empty feeling crept back into his mind, ‘what’s the point of these tiny intricate snowflakes being made if they’re just going to disappear seconds later?’ he questioned to himself. ‘What’s the point of any of us being here if it’s all going to go away?’ Came shortly after. Racing thoughts and anxiety began to overwhelm him. He needed to go somewhere and sit or he was afraid he was going to pass out.

He sat on a bench in the park that was near his house. The park was empty, the only source of light coming from the street lamps. Once he sat down he immediately started to cry and he didn’t quite know why himself. What he didn’t know was that another boy walking in the park heard him and suddenly appeared behind him.

He sat down on the bench next to Jeno. “E-excuse me. What’s wrong why are you crying??” The brunette boy asked in a soft and concerned voice.

Jeno recognized the boy from earlier in the day, the new owner of the locker next to his. He would’ve normally been embarrassed to cry in front of another. But for some odd reason he wasn’t.

“I-I don’t even know why I’m crying. Why am I like this I don’t know what’s wrong with me” Jeno answered as he wiped his tears on his sleeve.

The brunette boy just looked at him without judgement, just concern and understanding. He started running circles into his back.

“nothing is wrong with you..you obviously just have some feelings you need to get out and this is the only way they can it’s normal. Everything’s okay. You’re okay and you’re here and you’re safe. Just breathe” he told Jeno. Jeno took a deep breathe and he felt a sense of relief wash over him. Somehow the boy’s words comforted him like a warm cup of tea on a cold day. And he didn’t feel like the world was crashing down on him anymore.  
“I’m sorry this is so embarrassing “Jeno has realized how ridiculous this situation was.

“Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re not crying anymore. The brunette smiled him. Jenos feels a little less empty when he sees the beautiful smile of the precious boy.

“Thank-thank you. Umm “ trying to thank the boy but realizing he doesn’t know his name.

“Jaemin. Na Jaemin” Jeno thought that was a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

“ thank you Jaemin. I’m Lee Jeno”  
“ well Lee Jeno it was a pleasure meeting you..I have to go now but I’d love to see you again” he smiled and he walked away before Jeno could even say goodbye.

That night, Jeno didn’t think of scary things or sad things, he thought of the bright smile of the boy that had comforted him earlier. Replaying his comforting words over and over again until he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaemin laid in his bed that night concerned for the boy he had met earlier that day. There was something about Jeno that he felt like he wanted to protect, Jaemin wanted to put Jeno in his pocket and shield him so that he would never be sad again. Jaemin hates when people are sad. Before his mom died she had always told him the best remedy for sadness was a nice hug. And whenever he was sad he would always receive a long warm hug from her that would make him forget what he was upset about. He figured next time he saw Jeno maybe all he needed was a nice hug to feel better too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 4 days they had finally met again. When Jeamin had been walking home from school and saw Jeno sitting on the park bench again. His heart ached a little knowing Jeno might be crying again. And although the when he approached Jeno he wasn’t crying. He didn’t look happy either.  
Jeno saw Jaemin and was relieved he was not alone anymore.  
“ you know, when the winter comes I feel like i am just frozen in the same spot while everything else in the world moves on. It’s the loneliest feeling in the world” he tells Jaemin.  
Jaemin relates all too well to the words Jeno is saying.  
“when my mom died last year that’s how I felt. like you’re stuck on a ride and can’t come down. I know it’s hard, it’s really hard to wait for it. But eventually you do start moving. listen I’m gonna do something that she always used to do to comfort me..is that okay?” Jaemin asks  
And Jeno nods his head yes.

Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno and holds him. Not too tight, but just enough to give off the feeling of ‘I’m here and you’re gonna get through this’. Jeno seems to absorb those feelings through the embrace and he wishes that for all of winter he could stay in Jaemins arms where he doesn’t feel cold, not at all, and where his thoughts aren’t so melancholy.

Jaemin gives Jaemin a new feeling in his chest, one that doesn’t ache for once, a feeling that makes his heart beat just a little bit faster than usual and brings a smile to his face. A real one.

When Jaemin pulls back he seems the genuine smile on jenos face, one that reminds him of his moms beautiful smile and one he thinks that he’d like to see it everyday if he could. And Jaemin smiles too.

After that evening Every night Jaemin and Jeno watch the stars from the park bench. Sometimes when jenos sad, Jaemin holds him until he feels all of the bad feelings float away.

After weeks of getting to know one another under the stars in the cold, Jeno realizes that he doesn’t want Jaemin to hug him because he is sad, because he isn’t. He is happy. Genuinely happy and has been for some time now. He wants Jaemin to hold him because he’s Jaemin and Jaemin makes his heart beat faster.

And one night, a really freezing night, one of those nights where you can see your warm breathe form patterns in the cold air. Jeno and Jaemin are sitting with a blanket wrapped around them. And Jaemin is talking about silly, things like how he doesn’t like birds because they took his sandwich once while he was in the middle of eating it and and Jeno stares at him With a fond look in his eyes because Jaemin is so cute and so beautiful and he wants to be around someone like him forever.

“Jeno earth to Jeno are you even listening? You zoned out didn’t you...Cmon that was my best story yet. I can’t believe you didn’t hear the best part!” Jaemin whined.

“Jaemin” Jeno says his name in a tone that makes Jaemin scared and get butterflies in his stomach at the same time

“Yes?” He replied trying to remain calm.

“I’m....in love with you” Jeno says in all seriousness. His heart beating extremely fast now.

And Jaemin doesn’t say anything. But he responds by taking Jeno’s hands into his and kissing him on the lips. The kids is soft and innocent, but the feelings are so so strong. And as Jaemin pulls back and looks at Jeno he says

“ I’ve been in love with you forever...And I’d like for it to stay that way “

“Forever is a long time”

“It is..which is why I’d like it if that long time was spent together with you “

“I think...I’d like that too” Jeno says softly.

Jeno never thought in a million years he’d be someone who grew to like winter. But Now that winter reminds Jeno of Jaemin. And being reminded of Jaemin means love and warmth, comfort and happiness. Jeno thinks winter may be his new favorite season.


End file.
